A Spanish Dancer and a Karate Captain
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: <html><head></head>Carmela is a shy girl from spain adopted but the Fujiokas. Read about this girl come out of her shell only because she met 8 boys 1 saturday morning and fell for 1 of them</html>


Carmela walks home from the grocery store with ingredients to make several batches of churros one Saturday afternoon. Reader, your probably wondering 'who is Carmela?' Well, Carmela is a shy girl that at the age of five was adopted by the Fujioka family. Carmela is in fact from Spain and speaks Spanish but lived in America after he dad died. Okay let's continue shall we. "Hermana. I'm home," Carmela called quietly through the house. "Kay," Haruhi calls from the living room. Carmela goes to the kitchen and start setting up everything she needs to make churros on the counter. She turns on her music and starts to bake and dance fluently through the kitchen.

Carmela just starts making the second batch when someone knocks on the door. "I got it, hermana,"Carmela calls in her quiet voice. She opens the door to find eight boys standing out side. Seven out of the eight look quite shocked and confused. "C-c-c-can I h-h-h-help you?" I ask quietly quite confuse as to way the are here. "Hello. I'm Kyoya Ootori. Are you Carmela, Haruhi's sister?" The one boy that wasn't shocked asks with a charming smile. I nod. "A-a-a-are all of you... her friends?" The others nod dumbly. A timer goes off in the kitchen. "Oh no!" Carmela rushes into the kitchen to find Haruhi taking the churros out of the oven. "Gracias a Dios. Gracias hermana. (Thank God. Thank you sister.)" Carmela sighs in relief that her churros aren't burnt. "Oh hermana. You have friends at the door." "Oh thanks Carmel," Haruhi says with a smile and ruffles Carmela's brown hair with natural mahogany highlights as she passes by to get to the door. Carmela then goes back to baking and dancing around the kitchen and every once and a while sing along with the American song but in Spanish.

Okay let's go check up on Haruhi and the eight boys from earlier that are now sitting in the living room. "Haru-Chan I didn't know you had a sister," Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey says excitedly. "Heh, I guess I forgot to mention that," Haruhi says with a slight laugh and a shrug of her shoulders. But to be completely honest Haruhi didn't mention having a sister because her sister is a shy girl and probably couldn't hand the host club gang that are her friends. "How could you-" "forget to mention-" "your own sister?" Hikaru Hitachiin starts with his twin Kaoru continuing and both finishing together. Haruhi just shrugs and Carmela walks in with a tray of churros looking nervous. "Hey Carmel. What do you have there?" Haruhi asks. Carmela puts the tray down on the coffee table and rushes back to the kitchen. Haruhi shakes her head with a smile quite amused. "Carmela tends to be very shy. She probably want us to have some churros while we talk," Haruhi says as she takes a churro from the top of the pile. "Churros? Are they... commoners food?" Tamaki asks tilting his head to the left. Carmela watches from the doorway with only her head visible. '_Commoners food? Almost everyone ate churros back in Spain,'_ Carmela thought. Honey notices Carmela and smiles brightly at her, but she ducks back into the kitchen. "Haru-Chan? Is Car-Chan shy?" Honey asks. "Hm? Oh uh yeah she wasn't in a really great home before..." Haruhi trails off. "What do you mean?" Satoshi asks. "Sorry guys it's not my story to tell," Haruhi says shaking her head.

Soon after, Carmela comes out with another tray filled with churros and places it next to the other one. She then heads towards her room and come back out with her laptop, charger, and headphones and sits on the couch after plugging in the charger. "She's probably drawing or something," Haruhi mumbles. After awhile Carmela puts her hand out reaching towards the coffee table. Yasuchika, being the one closest to her grabs a churro and hands it to her. Carmela looks up and gives him a brief shy smile in thanks and start to eat her churro. Of course reader this did not go unnoticed by Honey or Haruhi being the siblings of the two.

After awhile Yasuchika tapped Carmela's leg and true to look at what she was doing. Carmela moves over on the couch and Yasuchika sits next to her and watches her draw. Haruhi smiles and nudges Honey and juts her head towards the two on the couch. Honey then smiles at the two. Carmela gets up and walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a second pair of headphones and an adapter. After plugging in the adapter she offers the second pair of headphones to Yasuchika. He takes them and they listen to music while Carmela draws. "Can I see your laptop for a second?" Yasuchika asks. Carmela nods and hands over her laptop. Yasuchika made a point of not letting Carmela see what he did.

After everyone leaves and Haruhi is in the kitchen cooking dinner Carmela check her laptop to see that Yasuchika typed his number on one of her drawings. She smiles ,adds it to her contacts and gives him a quick text:

'Was giving me ur # u asking me out?'

With a replay a couple minutes later:

'Is that a yes on a date?'

Carmela shakes her head with a smile and a quiet giggle.

'When'

'2morrow for dinner. Pick u up at 6?'

'That will work'

And that my dear readers is the first person to start to break down Carmela's walls that weren't her adopted family.


End file.
